Dance to the beat
by Harliestar
Summary: Bella is a dancer and thay find a 12 year old vampire read to find out


**Summary- The Cullen's and Bella are watching tv and the world jam comes on ( step up 3 completion). They find out Bella is not the clumsy girl they thought she is.**

**BPOV **

We were watching tv at the Cullen's when something i never thought would come on did. " No turn this off this is over a year old." I said trying to get it turned off. " come on Bella just because you cant dance doesn't mean we cant watch it" emmett said

then it started " we are here with the pirates and samurai. Here they come now the captions and co-captains of the pirates Luke, Bella, moose andJacob . And for samurai the captain Julian." Then it went on commercial and our practice tape came on dame. Fancy footwork came on i remember that day the fun the break dancing my flips. " Bella do you want to tell us something" Edward asked

" ya i sorta can dance and can do flips and tricks" i whispered

" i don't believe you " emmett yelled

" do you want me to show you?" I asked they all nodded ok

" lets go outback shall we" i said walking outside

"ok watch" i instructed with that i did a few flips some back bends walk overs and a somersault kip-up. When i stood back up out of breath they all applauded. Even Rosalie.

" You tiered" emmett asked i nodded

" i can't believe i did that in jeans" i said

they all laughed Edward came up and kissed me " that was amazing love" he whispered.

" lets finish watching Bella dance shall we" alice said

" lets" jasper replied.

**(Step up 3 final dance) **

After that finished my phone rang my friend Sammy's number.

_Hello? I asked_

_hey bella. She replied _

_ya what is it. I asked_

_well i think you should see this girl she is just like you. She said_

_ohhh what does she look like and how old? I asked_

_well she is 12 has beautiful brown hair, pale skin, light freckles and weird gold eyes. She said i heard some light gasps_

_gold eyes? You positive sam? I asked_

_Ya will you come? She said_

_Ya. I replied _

_bye_

_bye_

I hung up. Gold eyes.

" Do you think she is a vampire?" Esme asked edward nodded " shes so young to have his life" esme added

" only one way to find out" carlisle said

" bella were is your friend?" aaked jasper

" olympia bush middle school" i said

" ok lets go"

**AT BUSH MIDDLE SCHOOL**

We finally arrived i walked into the gym and saw sammy.

" hey sam" i said when she saw me

" hey B so do you want to meet her" she asked i nodded

" Harlie come over here" she yelled a little girl shorter than alice walked over she had waist length brown hair with emmett curls, pale skin, light freckles and of course gold eyes.

" Hello mame pleaser to meet you" she greeted in a jasper like accent

" hello to you to Harlie can my boyfriends family watch to?" I asked

" well of course" she replied

i walked outside and got every one" come on lets watch" emmett said

Harlie walked out in tights and tank top. The music started to fancy footwork.

she started to dance doing back flips and kip ups and front flips at the end she ran up and ran right up the bleachers and did a flip.

we all clapped and she walk over to us.

" Harlie can we talk to you outside please" carlisle asked

We walked outside and i saw the Cullen's Harlie stiffened. Carlisle walked up.

" Hello I'm am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family my wife Esme, my sons Edward, emmett and jasper. And my daughters alice, Rosalie and bella" he introduced us

" hello i am Harlie and it is a pleasure to meet ya'll" she said

" we were wondering if we can ask you some questions" esme asked

"of corse i will sign out and meet you in the woods"she said we all nodded

" i cant read her mind" edward said we gasped

" it could be her power" carlisle suggested

" lets head out " emmet said.

we headed out and she was already there in a new outfit dark jeans black converse and a yellow tank top with a vest over it.

" Your questions" she asked

"yes i will ask. First how old are you both mentally and growth wise and changed year?" carlisle asked

" well i have mentally probably smarter than all of you combined and i was changed the year 1863 at the age of 12 i sacrificed my life for my best friend almost sister."

we all gasped she was so young

" how were you turned so young you barely lived you life " Rosalie gasped

" well i have always been alone for years" she said shrugging

" why are you alone?"esme said in a motherly tone

" well no coven had the diet I've met covens in Egypt,Ireland,texas, England and romania" she answered

" how long do you stay in one place for?" Edward asked

" in stay for 3 years 6th grade to the end of 8th grade" she said

" i'll go next what was you birth last name?" Jasper asked

" whitlock Why?" She asked confused we all gasped again jasper ran up and hugged her

" jasper " she said

" its me Harlie" he whispered to her

" ok who's next for a question?" She asked

" what are you powers?" Edward asked

" i absorb powers even if the person is human like Bella here her power will be a shield that why you cant hear her."

" is that why i cant read her mind" edward asked confused

" yea exactly" she answered

" so harlsy what do you like to do" emmett asked in a grin

" ask me and ill answer yes or no" she replied with a grin

" ok what sports do you play or watch " he asked

" well baseball,soccer,football and basketball and i watch football" she said

Rosalie walked up to ask " do you like cars"

" i like to work on cars but i wish i could drive" she replied chuckling. Weall laughed

" can i go next plz plz plz" alice asked jumping up and down she nodded

" ok do you like shopping and whats do you usually were?" She asked rushing

" my answer is that i hate shopping and i mostly were ripped jeans, basket ball shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, converse, high tops" she said alice gasped

" you have no fashion sense that will change" alice said determined Harlie looked scared jasper went next and walked up

" so harlie your pretty much a tom boy sports, video games boy stuff" jasper asked

" ya pretty much" she simply said edward went next

" what about music?" he asked

" yes love music especially Debussy But i have a piano,violin,flute and guitar and i write music" she replied edward smirked carlisle went after.

" Whats you education " carlisle asked harlie smirked

" i have 3 online medical degrees took 10 years of highschool classes online as well plus a lot of years of middle school" she replied with a smirk as every one was wide eyed.

" So your a genius sporty musical chick" emmett said with a grin

" i guess i am"

" one last question" emmett said

" emmett dont " edward warned

" do you like to bet" emmett asked with a smirk

yes and i bet im stronger than you" she replied with the same smirk

" ok arm wrestling squirt" he said puting a rock down in front of her

" dont call me that " she harshly said in between her teeth

" no your stuck with this now jasper count"

1,2,3 go

they started after 5 seconds emmett was down


End file.
